


That's How You Know

by turnitoffmckinley



Series: Enchanted [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Enchanted!AU, F/M, Forbidden Romance, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Poisoning, almost major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitoffmckinley/pseuds/turnitoffmckinley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For elder-schraderham.</p><p>Prince McKinley has some conflicting feelings for Kevin Price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How You Know

Arnold walked with Kevin to the punch bowl at the ball. Arnold’s hands were shaking as he filled a glass, stealing glances at the beautiful girl who was dancing with the shy redhead. 

_Perhaps saying that she was_ “the hottest shade of black” _was not the best first impression, but gosh, she’s like… Like a latte, or a mochachino!_

Kevin must’ve noticed his hands shaking, for he quickly snatched the cup from Arnold, giving him a knowing look.

“I know, bud, I’ll miss them, too.” Kevin looked wistful, and full of longing, as he too watched Connor and Naba dancing at the ball. Connor twirled her gracefully, and she laughed. Kevin cringed.

“Can I tell you a secret, Kev?” Arnold stammered, glancing away.

“Yeah, bud, you can.” 

“I think I have a crush on Nabulungi.” Arnold confessed, taking back the glass of punch. He swallowed it down like he tried to swallow his nerves. Kevin nodded.

“Not be rude, I could tell.” Kevin admitted. “But… have I… do you…” He tried to search for the right words as he stared at Connor, whose face was as blank as it had been since Nabulungi reentered his life. Solemn, lifeless. He wished he could bring back Connor’s smile.

Arnold understood.

“You still _like him,_ don’t you? Why don’t you just tell him?”

“Why don’t you tell Naba?” Kevin retorted, but his voice was weak and with no mean intentions. “I tried to. I really did, but she showed up and _literally_ threatened me with a sword. And… Gosh, I’m gonna sound really selfish, but I don’t think he’s into her.”

Arnold blinked. “How can you tell?”

“He hasn’t smiled once since she showed up, I just… I don’t know. I’m probably being selfish, they’ll be happy together and I’m just a loser, I guess.” 

“You’re not selfish, Kevin!” Arnold exasperated, “I feel the same way. I just… It’s probably too late.”

The dance changed to slow. Both men froze as Connor led Naba back towards them. Connor averted his eyes as soon as he made contact with Kevin.

Kevin nearly flinched at that one, but struggled to speak his mind. Instead, he elbowed Arnold, who turned to Naba, extending his hand.

“Can I… Can… I h-have…?”

Kevin rolled his eyes, but Nabulungi was faster, taking Arnold’s hand. She glanced to Connor for approval, who nodded in return.

“Of course.” she said politely, leading him away. Kevin hoped he wasn’t too pushy when he snatched Connor’s hand, which had dropped to his side. 

“And may I have this dance?” Kevin said, all but too hopeful. Connor finally makes eye contact, his blue eyes wide.

“You may.” 

.::.

Nabulungi kept glancing sideways at Connor, in his blue suit, his head resting Kevin’s shoulder, swaying along to the soft melodies. It was strange, she was pretty sure she’d never seen him so… So…

“Do you love him?” Arnold asked, his hand still on her waist. She smiled sadly.

“I don’t know. I… I guess I don’t know him as well as I thought I did.” Naba admitted, overlooking her flowy pink dress. 

“Kev’s been through some hard times, y’know?” Arnold continued, “and… he’s been living on his own for a long time-”

“I understand,” Nabulungi interjected, “I know that Prince McKinley has had a hard life too. He spent nearly all his life in a tower.” 

Arnold nearly tripped then, losing his balance, but Naba caught the smaller man with arms like steel. He flushed red.

“Oh, uhm… Thanks.” 

Naba smiled slowly, helping him regain his balance.

“My pleasure.” she said.

.::.

Connor buried his chin in Kevin’s shoulder, hoping Kevin wouldn’t see him crying, because he hated to admit it, that moment, their bodies pressed close…

He didn’t want it to _end._ He didn’t want any of it to end. And so he simply could not stop the tears, with one hand laced in Kevin’s and Kevin’s other hand tenderly gripping his waist.

He remembered the last time Kevin’s hands touched his waist… it was all a sin, he shouldn’t have allowed himself to grow attached. Nabulungi and their wedding was his destiny. He couldn’t like guys anymore, he couldn’t… He couldn’t like Kevin anymore. He tried not to crave the burning kisses and his heated hands and… making _love._ He had betrayed Naba. All of it had been so, so incredibly wrong and he should’ve known better. His parents were probably looking down on him from heaven in disgust. All their training had led to this wedding and he hadn’t waited until marriage.

And still, he had found he loved Kevin’s daughter as if she were his own. Ariel was an absolute gem. Connor had learned so, so many things about this new world that he had never expected. He’d tasted the forbidden fruit and wanted more, and yet, he knew he couldn’t. He had to… he had to turn it all off, like he had with Steve. He had to be a good husband, a good king… he had to forget about Kevin.

“Hey, are you… Are you okay?”

_Gosh, I presume I wasn’t so discreet as I intended._

“Yeah.” Connor wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Except that didn’t help, because then he was reminded Kevin bought him the nice suit that he was currently staining with his tears, and he felt more shame toil his mood.

_Bad bad wrong turnitoffturnitoff._

“Connor…” Kevin murmured, and then his hand was on Connor’s cheek and they’d abruptly stopped dancing and Connor felt ready to burst. His heart fluttered in his chest. Kevin’s brown eyes were full of concern and acceptance and…

No. Mother and father locked you away for this. It’s against Heavenly Father’s will.

“Goodness, hey, hey now…” Then Connor really started crying, averting his eyes away. He sensed that Nabulungi was watching him, only causing him to feel worse, “do you… Connor, you don’t have to.”

_Turn it off, McKinley, princes don’t cry._

“I’m fine, I’m going to fetch a drink,” Connor said, starting to pull away, before he caught Kevin’s gaze again. He looked hurt. Connor’s heart ached.

“I’ll return, I swear it to you,” he added, “I simply require a beverage at this moment.” 

“Oh, um, okay. Please, just-” Kevin cut himself off, nervously wringing his hands. “I’ll be waiting. For you.”

Connor suspected some sort of double meaning in Kevin’s words, but ignored it.

He _loved_ Nabulungi. He was certain of it, he had to be. She was his betrothed after all, to unite their kingdoms together. That’s why he was locked away. Waiting for her, right? 

He hurried to the punch bowl, pouring himself a glass of the red liquid. He glanced back at Kevin, who had been isolated, looking lost among the crowd.

 _Splendid move,_ his inner voice told him, _You gave up your chance. You don’t want the princess, you want Kevin Price._

He tilted his head back, ignoring the pangs of guilt that was, at the moment, crushing his soul, and took a swig of the punch. It was sickeningly sweet, and he tried not to gag.

He needed fresh air, that was for sure. He finished the sugary beverage, tossing the cup away and heading for the stairs. He would only be gone a moment, Connor was incredibly overwhelmed.

He had barely made it to the elevator, of course, before an apple was thrust in his face, and he nearly fell over from surprise. An elderly man was holding it out to him, with a toothless grin and milky eyes.

Connor swallowed hard. He felt that he recognized his face somewhere, but couldn’t place it.

“You look depressed, dear child,” the man said with a voice like nails on a chalkboard.

“Perhaps I am, I’m just… Going to get fresh air, that’s all.” 

“How about an apple, you poor thing? It will help.” the man suggested. The redhead politely pushed the fruit away.

Connor frowned. “I hardly see how an apple would assist me at this present time, but thank you for the offer.”

The man smiled wickedly again, crooning over the red fruit. He stepped right back in front of Connor as he tried to go around him.

“This is no ordinary fruit, child, it’s been enchanted, to make all your sadness disappear.” 

Now Connor was interested. He took the apple, turning it over. His brow furrowed in confusion.

“It doesn’t appear enchanted.” he said, glancing back to Kevin with doubt. Kevin had turned away from him, standing with Arnold and Naba, deep in discussion.

“Oh, but it is, it only requires one bite,” the elderly man replied, snatching the apple back, “but clearly, you do not want it, so…”

“Wait!” Connor cried, biting his lip.

The man tilted his head knowingly.

“I need it.” Connor said, taking it back. “Just one bite? It’ll… It’ll stop the pain?”

“Yes. Just one bite, hurry now!” the man said impatiently. Connor looked back to Kevin. He was tired of wanting and hurting and wanting some more. He had a duty to fill, he couldn’t continue this _want._ The wanting was only causing him to suffer, and he couldn’t stand for it another minute. 

He took a bite, chewing it and swallowing it quickly. He examined the apple, suddenly feeling as though something was wrong.

The inside was black, black as the night itself.

He stumbled, dropping the fruit. He’d been cursed. He was certain of it, but as he searched for the words to say, his mouth wouldn’t move. A dizzying darkness clouded his vision, and suddenly, he was on the ground, no, in someone’s arms. 

Connor McKinley cried for Kevin right as he completely blacked out.

.::.

Something had hit his foot. It was subtle, sure, but he noticed immediately as he turned around, an apple had rolled and hit him.

Kevin stooped over, examining the fruit in his hands like a dead weight. Someone had bitten into it, it was black as coal and fouler than anything he’d ever seen.

His body went numb.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Arnold asked, he’d barely heard it. He held out the apple, and choked out, _“Connor.”_

Naba had barely any reaction time before she’d hurtled herself up the stairs and towards the elevators, the two boys in hot pursuit right behind her. 

There was a man Kevin had never seen before, skin dark, one eye patch, and his other eye wild and manic, standing over Connor in the elevator. The door hadn’t even closed before Nabulungi had shoved herself between them.

“Uncle?” she said, eyes wide. “What are you doing here? What’s wrong with Connor?” 

“The Prince suffered a dizzy spell, I’m merely getting him fresh air,” the man said, nudging the redhead on the ground, who didn’t move. If Kevin wasn’t right, he was sure he looked _dead._ His blood ran cold.

“Connor?” he gasped, pushing himself between this man and Connor in the tiny elevator, moving to scoop him up. His heart was faintly beating, his skin chilled and pale. Kevin’s breath hitched from the contact, something was terribly wrong.

He nestled Connor into his arms, pushing past Naba’s uncle and back into the ball.

“Please, someone, call 911!” he cried. Someone moved to grab their phone, another pulled out a reclining chair to lay Connor on.

Arnold looked frantic, pulling out his cell phone as well and began to dial. 

Nabulungi looked relentless, brushing her hand against Connor’s face and wincing.

“He’s been cursed!” she exclaimed, before turning on her uncle. “Uncle, _what_ did you do?”

“He poisoned him!” a voice chimed in. Gotswana appeared from behind BFN, who glared him down.

“You keep your mouth shut.” the imposing man snapped. Gotswana narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward.

“He wanted to kill Prince McKinley and end the betrothal so he could remain king! Don’t believe a word he says.” Gotswana continued, before turning back to his former master. “And I quit.”

“Is this true?” Naba said, her voice cracking.

BFN laughed. It was the most retched sound Kevin had ever heard in his life, and he visibly winced.

“It doesn’t matter now, by the final chime of midnight, Prince McKinley will be no more,” BFN chuckled, “and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“No!” Kevin cried, clutching Connor’s hand in his own. It was freezing, and he squeezed harder, hoping to return some life to him, but Connor’s face had visibly grown weaker. The poison was taking its toll, his eyelids were dark as bruises, lips nearly whiter than his skin. 

Kevin was going to puke. This was his… his _friend._ Only a friend. Even as he tried to forget all the kissing and cuddling and sweet nothings between them, he couldn’t just let Connor die.

He _can’t die._ He’s a Disney Prince. _Think of something, Kevin! Think!_

He brushed the disheveled hair out of Connor’s face. His freckles were practically invisible now, his cheeks hollow. He looked to Naba frantically, who had burst into tears from her panic. Arnold was on the line with the hospital staff, praying for an ambulance. The clock was at 11:58. He had two minutes to find a solution.

What did Connor tell him when he first arrived? Something about…

“True love’s kiss.” he murmured, looking back to Naba. 

“What?”

“True love’s kiss! It… Connor said it was the most powerful magic of all, didn’t he?”

“Yes…” she said, connecting the pieces, “yes! Of course!”

Kevin scooted aside, giving her space to lean over Connor. He felt a twisting emotion that he couldn’t quite explain when Naba pressed their lips together. One that made his teeth grind, his legs feel weak, and his breath catch in his throat, waiting for some sign for Connor to wake up.

She pulled away, blinking slowly. Connor hadn’t moved.

“What?” she gasped. “No! No, no this has to work!” She pressed their lips together again, a little more firmly. BFN laughed again.

“You’re too late.” he boomed.

Naba shook her head in denial, before she turned on Kevin abruptly.

“You.” she said. Kevin raised his hands defensively.

“What?” 

“You have to kiss him! It won’t work because… Because,” her voice cracked again, mournfully, “I’m not his true love. It wasn’t meant to be.”

“No way, no way, I can’t…”

She dragged him back at Connor’s side desperately, pushing him to kneel over him.

“Please… I don’t care if I don’t marry him now, just, his life is on the line.” Naba snapped. 

The clock struck 11:59. He had one minute left.

He brushed a hand against Connor’s cheek. It was cold.

Kevin wasn’t particularly fond of kissing might-be-dead guys. In fact, the _might_ portion was what frightened him the most. _Might_ meant either he could be kissing someone already dead, or kiss someone still living but at the same time about to die, or kiss someone living and have them completely disgusted he had kissed someone they presumed to be dead. 

Even so, he fought back the bile rising in his throat. Connor’s life was on the line. His beautiful, sweet Connor.

It occurred to Kevin then, moments before he was about to finally kiss his _might_ -be Prince Charming, that he was more afraid than ever to let Connor go. Ever since Connor had been stuck on the castle billboard, ever since he’d first smiled and sang all over town and brought an atrocious amount of birds in the house, cut up Kevin’s favorite curtains… Kevin had been in love. 

How stupid of he, to wait until now to realize this. He swallowed thickly, his eyes glancing from the clock back to Connor’s unmoving lips.

“I love you,” Kevin whispered. He bit back tears. “I’m sorry I waited till now to tell you.”

He leaned in as close as he could. He was now just barely brushing the redhead’s face. Connor didn’t seem to be breathing.

_I’m so sorry, Connor, please don’t hate me for this._

He pressed his lips against Connor’s own, holding onto him like a lifeline, his every move screaming _don’t die, please don’t die._

The clock struck midnight. He pulled away, his hand moving to Connor’s shoulder instead, clutching it possibly too tightly.

And then Connor coughed weakly. blinking slowly as color flushed back to his face. 

Kevin laughed shakily- though he was sure it was a cry of joy- and couldn’t resist stealing a kiss to Connor’s knuckles, who squeezed Kevin’s hand back weakly.

“Kevin…” he mumbled, wiping his eyes on his sleeves, “I knew it was you.” 

“You… You did?” Kevin said, eyes wide. Connor offered a weak smile.

“Yes.” Connor replied, his voice audibly pained. And yet through his pain, Kevin could see the relief and excitement in Connor’s blue Kevin was sure he’d never, even in the split second he noticed it, had been more happy in his life. He grinned, hugging Connor close, ignoring the applause from the other ball attendees, nor the cries of Butt-Effing Naked, for in that moment, only his _true love_ mattered.

Connor hugged him back, his face buried in the crook of Kevin’s neck.

“And… I love you too, Kevin Price.” he whispered.

Kevin laughed again, his eyes burning with tears.

“You love me? Oh my god,” Kevin cried, “I tried to tell you yesterday… Connor McKinley, I love you so much!” 

He leaned in for a much rougher, possibly bruising kiss that Connor reciprocated, his cold hands cupping the back of Kevin’s neck. It was a bit sloppy, definitely desperate, especially in public, but nothing had ever felt more right. Kevin had never wanted anyone more than he had wanted _Prince Connor McKinley._

They pulled away, Kevin helping hoist Connor back to his feet. Connor was smiling, and it was totally corny and cheesy but Kevin was completely smitten, clutching both of his hands in his own. He heard the crowd roaring in cheers, and Arnold sighing in relief, fanning himself from his temporary panic attack. Naba nodded supportively, her arms crossed over her chest.

And at last, every piece of the puzzle seemed to fit into place.

He had found his _soulmate_.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is mischief-broadway.


End file.
